


A Date Meant For Us

by Winter Waters (mystmae)



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystmae/pseuds/Winter%20Waters
Summary: The Prompt: We were both stood up by our dates at this fancy restaurant and they have an ‘at least two to a table’ policy; so, how about having dinner with me?Daehwi said he would have a good time, Woojin thinks he lied.





	A Date Meant For Us

**Author's Note:**

> I'M WATERING THE 2PARK TAG!!!! YASSSS!!! AND ITS FLUFFY CONTENT!!!! A BISH IS CRYING AND THAT BISH IS ME!!!
> 
> so, i don't have internet at my house so i had to come to the local walmart in order to post this. The things I do for 2park! Anyways, i hope you like it!!!! 
> 
> Winter

**A Date Meant for Us:**

Woojin sighed again for the sixth time that night. Not that he was _counting_ or anything. He watched as the waiter for his section show the man that just walked in to a table that was not his. He fought not to roll his eyes at the happy smiles of the other two, but it was a bitter battle. One that he lost. Sighing for the seventh time, again not that he was counting, he looked down at his phone. They annoying numbers read loud and clear. They also held a hint of mockery to them as he watched as the 7:59 turned into 8:00 pm. It was official, his date was an hour late.

Woojin frowned, the irritation clear on his face. He didn’t even want this date to begin with. Daehwi had bugged him until he said yes. They younger was ruthless in his pursuit in getting Woojin to say yes. Something about ‘_you’re gonna end up alone and grumpier than grumpy cat’_ Woojin had only rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, because, what was wrong with that? Grumpy cat was famous at least and didn’t have dongsaeng bugging _him_. The Daehwi that seemed to live in his mind groaned and threw his hands up in disgust. The real Daehwi had seem to control himself and just told him to trust him. All Woojin had to do was dress nicely, (no hyung, you can’t just wear black) show up, and have a nice time. Well, here Woojin was. Dressed in a royal blue button down linen shirt and black dress pants. His dark hair styled and only showing a hint of his forehead. So, he wasn’t in just in black and he managed to show up to the date, but he wasn’t having a nice time. Stupid Daehwi. Stupid lonely heart. Stupid brain for listening to stupid Daehwi and his stupid lonely heart to begin with. He sighed again (that’s sigh number eight). Shut up brain! He looked around the restaurant. The loneliness in his heart only growing when he saw all the happy couples or soon to be happy couples.

_Sigh_

(That’s number nin-) shut up brain! Woojin grumbled to himself. Okay, so, maybe, just **_maybe_**, Woojin was counting. He let his shoulders slump as his eyes continued to roam around the room. He was brought out of his people watching (read: jealousy) with a light tap on his shoulder. Woojin looked up and met the eyes of his waiter. Pity and sympathy solely directed at Woojin. What he always wanted. (read: sarcasm—this was Daehwi’s fault)

“Excuse me, Sir,” The waiter murmured quietly, “but I am sorry to inform you of our policy. We have an ‘at least two to a table’ policy and a maximum of an hour waiting period. Is there any news on the arrival of your dinner companion?”

Woojin felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. Sighing, (for the tenth time) he shook his head. “I’m sorry no, it looks like I was stood up.”

The waiter sent him a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry Sir, it seems to be a night for heart breaks and failed expectations.” At Woojin’s questioning eyes, the man continued. “Ah, I have to visit another table after we’re finished here. It appears that he was stood up as well. Woojin’s eyes widened as a ray of hope began to shine. It only lasted a few seconds as the waiter dashed the hope away. “I thought the same, seeing as to how the both of you are in my section, but his reservation was under a different name.”

“I understand, thank you, I’m sorry to be so much trouble.” Woojin said quietly.

“I’m sorry to, Sir, I hope you have a more pleasant night.” With that Woojin stood up and gathered his belongings. He began making his way through the restaurant. The waiter in front of him, walking towards the back of the room. Woojin’s eyes following, curious to see what other poor sap was stood up. Maybe they could form a support group?

Woojin stopped in the middle of the room. He could only stare at the man his ex-waiter was talking to. The man was beyond beautiful. The stranger’s dark black hair fell softly in his eyes as he bowed his head. A flush could still be seen, and Woojin knew from experience that it was an embarrassed flush. He watched as the stranger lifted his head and smiled at the waiter. Woojin found himself walking towards the other, almost as if in a trance. It was something about the sad smile and the big, doe eyes going from shining to becoming dull. Woojin still didn’t know what he was going to say, but he just wanted the sad smile gone and for the doe eyes to shine again. He came to a stop by the waiter and waited for them to notice him, but they were to focus on their own quiet conversation. Woojin cleared his throat and had to suppress a chuckle as the two of them jumped from his sudden noise as they looked at Woojin. He sighed (that’s number eleven) there was no backing out now, just what the hell was he thinking?

“Uh, hi? My name is Woojin, Park Woojin. And uh, it looks like we were both stood up. So, I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but since this nice and fancy restaurant has this ‘at least two to a table’ policy; I was wondering if you would like to have dinner…with…me?” Woojin stopped talking and learned how to breathe again. It turned out oxygen was very important to continuity of life. The waiter and the stranger were both staring at him with wide surprised eyes. Woojin grimaced, yeah, okay, that’s fair.

Woojin bowed. “Right, this was a bad idea and kinda creepy? I’m sorry for disturbing you. Have a nice night.” With one more bow, he turned to make his way out of the restaurant so that he could go home and hit Daehwi with a pillow. He was daring but not brave enough to face Youngmin and Woong when it came to Daehwi. Donghyun would just laugh, his hyung no help whatsoever. This embarrassing night, he decides, will always be Daehwi’s fault.

“Wait!”

Woojin stopped and turned back to the husky, deep voice that called out. The beautiful stranger was smiling at him, a bashful look on his face. “Uh, Woojin-ssi, I would like that…to uh…have dinner with you. Thank you, for asking.” The stranger said, a slight smile on his face. Woojin grinned and walked back to the table and sat across the man. He was happy to see that the beautiful man’s doe eyes were beginning to regain their happy shine.

The waiter grinned at them. “I’ll be right back with the menus. Would you like to order drinks now or wait?”

Woojin looked away from where he was staring at the other. “I’ll have a white wine, please, and …” he turned back and looked at the other male.

“Jihoon.” The beautiful man, now Jihoon, said. “I’ll have the same.” The waiter nodded and asked if there was a specific wine they wanted to try.

Woojin smiled softly, “Your recommendation will be welcomed.” The waiter bowed and promised to be back with the menus and wine shortly. He left, the table falling into an awkward silence. The both looking around the room. Whenever their eyes met, they’ll smile and hurriedly look away. Woojin sighed (that’s twelve, Woojin, get you shit together) he was the one that put them in this situation. The least he could do was manage to make some kind of small talk. If only he didn’t suck at small talk, dammit, this was Daehwi’s fault. Wait, how do you words and speak them again?

“So…Jihoon-ssi…”

“Woojin-ssi…”

The two looked at each other and began to laugh. The awkwardness ebbing away with their laughter. “Please, you go first.” Jihoon laughed and Woojin found himself enchanted with the sound.

“How did you end up eating dinner with me?” Woojin asked.

Jihoon looked at him, raising his eyebrows, the laughter in his eyes warning Woojin that he just asked the dumb question he feared he would ask. Or really, it was any dumb question that Woojin feared asking. Sighing to himself (dammit, Woojin, that’s thirteen) he was gonna hit Daehwi with the pillow…in the face. “Easy,” Jihoon’s voice bringing Woojin out of his mild panic, “you asked.”

Woojin rolled his eyes. “I walked right into that one.” He cheered inwardly that he didn’t sound half as scared as he felt.

Jihoon shot him a half smile. “You did ask.” He shrugged. “Actually, it was a blind date that my best friend set me up on. Last time I’ll ever trust his small face again.” Woojin chuckled at the petulant pout the other put on his full lips. “How about you?”

Woojin waited after the waiter set their drinks down and poured them both a drink. They ordered their food and thanked the man. After taking a sip of his drink, Woojin answered Jihoon’s question. “Actually, I was also supposed to be on a blind date that my best friend set me up on.” Jihoon’s eyes widened at the news.

“I would say that we could have been each other’s but you have a different name.”

Woojin sighed for the fourteenth time, not that Jihoon knew that, “I had that thought to actually.”

Jihoon shrugged. “oh well, it’s their loss. I don’t know about you, but I’m quite the catch.”

Woojin snorted in surprise when the other winked at him. “Are you now? I dunno, I think I might be the better catch between the two of us.”

Jihoon narrowed his eyes. A playful smile on his lips. “Oh, yeah?”

“Definitely.”

“What makes you such a great catch? Me…I’m cute.” Jihoon cupped his chin with his hands and blinked softly at Woojin. He felt his heart stuttered in his chest and the butterflies began to fly in a frenzy. Woojin blinked, even though he should have expected something, especially given the playful flirting between them, Woojin was still surprised.

“Uh…”

Jihoon smirked. “I thought you were _confident_.”

Woojin glared back. A challenge sparking his eyes. “I am confident.”

“Are you sure?”

Woojin leaned in closer to Jihoon. Tilting his head so that his neck seemed longer and his shoulders pulling against the fabric of his shirt. He made sure that he held eyes with Jihoon and grinned fully, knowing his snaggle tooth was showing. Noticing how Jihoon’s eyes travelled over his face and peeked down at his tone chest and snapped back to his face. His eyes widening when he noticed Woojin’s smile. Jihoon quickly looked away with a light pink tinge on his cheeks. Woojin smirked, making sure to keep the snaggletooth showing, knowing the other found it cute. “I’m not the one staring.” He whispered before he leaned back and fixed his shirt.

Jihoon flushed and fought not to hide his face. Woojin watched gleefully as Jihoon rolled his eyes and the blush slowly faded from his face. The waiter brought their meals before Jihoon could retort. The conversation began to flow once more as they ate. Their laughter at the other’s embarrassing stories barely hid the flirty looks they gave each other. The more they talked the more they found they had in common, both born in the same year, both majoring in an art specialty. The more they found themselves becoming at ease with one another. Neither noticing, as they talked, that the restaurant was slowly emptying and the staff were getting ready to close shop.

“Excuse me, sirs, I’m sorry, but we’re closing now.” The waiter said smiling as the two once lonely seeming men were full of smiles and laughter. A complete 180 from earlier in the night.

“Right,” Woojin smiled apologetically, “I’ll take the check.”

“Now hold on, how come you get to pay?” Jihoon complained. “I was going to pay.” A small pout and a wrinkle on his forehead. Woojin fought to control himself and not coo at the other.

“I’m the one that asked.”

“I’m the one that said yes.”

Woojin quirked an eyebrow. “So? I asked, so I am paying.” He quickly snatched the check and stood up from the table and made his way to the counter to pay. Jihoon following him, grumbling under his breath about cute snaggle tooth stubborn idiots. Not that Woojin could hear. After paying the two walked outside. Their cars were the last two in the parking lot besides the staffs. The awkward silence from before coming back for a sequel. Woojin wondered if it would be weird to ask Jihoon for his number. It wasn’t too, soon right? And it’s not like they would ever likely run into each other again, would they?

“Uh, well, thanks for dinner?” Jihoon said scratching the back of his neck. The way his voice rose at the end made Woojin think that Jihoon was waiting for more, or that he wanted to say more. Biting his lips, Woojin sighed, and blinked when he realized that he couldn’t remember what number he was on. He could only remember shinning doe eyes, a playful smirk on full lips, and an enchanting laugh.

“Go out with me again?” Woojin blurted out. He saw Jihoon’s eyes widen in surprise, but Woojin held his mouth closed. Too afraid that if he opened it then he’ll take it back.

Jihoon hesitated. “No.”

Woojin is not going to lie, that two letter word was not what he was expecting, and it hurt to hear it. “Uh, right, that was a bit weird, right? We literally just met and only had dinner with—”

“Woojin.”

Woojin froze. His eyes wide as he realized that Jihoon had stepped closer to him. The other’s hands burned his skin even through his clothes. “No, because I’m going to pay for the next date.” Jihoon smiled when the tension slipped from Woojin’s shoulders and Woojin began to smile shyly. “So, Park Woojin, would you like to have dinner with me next Friday?” Jihoon asked.

Woojin could feel the light blush begin to rise to his face, but he didn’t care. Excited and hopeful that his stupid lonely heart may not be so lonely anymore. “Yes, but,” he said, grinning at Jihoon’s look of nervousness at the word _but_, “only if you give me your number.”

Jihoon laughed and reached for Woojin’s phone without hesitation. “Deal, but I’m still paying for the next date. Call me when you get home?” He asked when he handed Woojin his phone back and they began walking to Jihoon’s car.

“I can’t wait.”

Jihoon flushed at the intense look Woojin was giving him but he didn’t look away. “Remind me to thank your friend Daehwi later.”

“Sure, I was thinking of sending a fruit basket to Jinyoung actually.” Woojin grinned.

“Send strawberries.”

Woojin leaned in closer to Jihoon. “Noted.” They stared at each other before Woojin pulled back and he smiled at the slight disappointment that flashed in Jihoon’s eyes. “I’m not going to kiss you until we actually go on a date that is meant for us.” Jihoon’s eyes widen again and he hid his red face behind his hands.

“Next Friday then?” He said peeking through his fingers.

“Next Friday.”

Jihoon shook his head and got into his car. Woojin stepped back and watched him pull away from the restaurant. Woojin sighed for the nth time that night. Yeah, this was Daehwi’s fault. Woojin needed to remember to thank that kid one day.

~~~

_Five Years Later…_

“…and so, here we are, five years later the day that I met the love of my life. So, it’s thanks to Daehwi that we are all here. Thanks for setting me up on the worst blind date of my life. I will blame you on each and every one of our future anniversaries. Thank you, David, I love you little brother.” Woojin raised his glass in toast. The laughter of how Woojin and Jihoon met still heard in the background, but all Woojin could see was those shining doe eyes full of love. The playful flirty smirk on his favorite lips to kiss and the most enchanting laugh that made his heart race. ‘I love you’ he mouthed and grinned when his husband of two hours, Jihoon, mouthed it back. Woojin could help but know it was the best two hours of his life.

He sighed, he was sure it was sigh number 646732 since he met Jihoon and he knew that there was more to come and he couldn’t wait.

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, you can come yell at me on twitter @unwrittenheroes or on here!!! I hope you enjoyed it!! 
> 
> Winter


End file.
